metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Richard1990
Hello There! Hello Richard1990! Welcome to the site. I don't mean to sound rude, but I was wondering if you could talk me through some of the changes you're making to the site. You're doing an awful lot and it's hard to keep track of it all! Thanks for all the hard work. --Fantomas 00:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, good to see your working hard! Can I make a small request? On the game InfoBox could you possibly perhaps add a "Next Game (Chronologically)" and "Previous Game (Chronologically)"? I'd do it myself, but I'm not really very good when it comes to the coding for this site, I'm only good at the content itself, haha! I usually leave that up to User:Selo. Cheers. --Fantomas 00:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey man, cheers for all the help you've been doing on wiki. it is appreciated. One thing though. I noticed you changed the MediaWiki:Common.js page to remove the title from it. I've changed it back because it doesnt look right without it, but could you please run this by us or the community before you make these sorts of changes. cheers - Selo 23:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Thats cool. I just think it looks better with it on is all. keeps things consistent. - Selo 00:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Blocking Ahh, well ok then. I was worried because it always says "images should be no larger then" and it says a file size, so I thought maybe they didn't like massive images. I only banned Artwork for a week, so he'll be back in no time. My other main issue was that the Gallery sections he's been adding to character pages makes some of the pages look incredibly clustered, and most of the images can easily be found elsewhere on Metal Gear fan-sites, which is something I've always sort of tried to differentiate this Wiki from. It doesn't help that I'm incredibly protective of this Wiki, haha! --Fantomas 13:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) MGS4 Portal Hey Richard, I had an idea with what you said about the new main page. Well i figured it would be good to get lots of MGS4 Information in one place. I've made a draft page with all the information in and was wondering of what you thought about it, we should link to it from the main page too. Its at User:Selo/Metal_Gear_Solid_4_Portal -any suggestions is cool cheers - Selo 22:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) p.s. i was wondering if there was anyway we can put a timer on the site. I know Konami have one, but im pretty sure i cant put the code on the page. Do you know of anyway to do this or have some sort of flash timer? Thanks for the Help.... I had trouble with that image. RE: Monaco Skin The problem was that he changed it for the default admin skin, which meant that no matter what i changed in my preferences it always stayed with that skin. I have no problem if you want to change it for normal/anonymous users, but i dont want it messing with my settings. If this is possible then go right ahead but i'd rather not have it change my own skin. I have tried the skin before and personally i don't like it. it seems too cluttered and there is too much going on. in my opinion simple is better, i mean, look at google and how successful that has been in comparison to yahoo anywho, like i said if theres a way to change it for regular users go right ahead, if this is what wikia wants - but id like it not to change my default - cheers Selo 11:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Richard! Good to be here too! Adding GW as a possibility Hey man I was looking over the entry for The Patriot and noticed that it did say that they had been succcessful in digitizing themselves but there was not mention of GW possibily being the digital form of the Patriot. The problem I have is how to make this entry into the wiki topic so it makes sense. I also need to do some editing on the GW page so that the possibility of what GW is, is included and a link to S3. Any Ideas? Justin 21:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Found a List Hey man I found a list of MGA cards but I need to change the title of the page I have to just MGA Cards. It will include a list and a description of the cards. So just needin your help.Justin 17:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Templates! Hey, I edited the templates. I was just wondering what you thought of them..? Get back to me, and if you don't like 'em we'll sort something out. --Fantomas 18:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) That woo woo!! Hey man just thought something you should add should be the release of the MGS4 DVD for the preorder people. I got one here as well being that I work at Gamestop. I'll add some other stuff also about the DVD. Justin 18:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi, thanks for the notice, I am a fan of MGS 1, 2 and 3, and am looking forward to helping the Wiki out whenever I can! 15:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Are We Allowed to... Hey Richard, I wanted to ask your help with something. We're getting incredibly near to the release of MGS4 and a couple of little spoilers have started circulating the internet. I was wondering if there was any possible way we could lock sections of the site so that we don't get people adding stuff which could potentially spoil the game. I myself am trying to avoid spoilers as much as possible, and I don't want to have to leave this site because a few people want to be jerks. This would also mean we could lock any articles which might need to be heavily edited thanks to MGS4 down to our trusted users to edit. Is this against any Wikia rules or is it cool if we do this? --Fantomas 14:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Reverting Sysops Hi Richard. I have a quick question. is there anyway to revert current sysops from the list? I ask because there are 2 users who never visit the wiki anymore that are sysops and i would like to remove them from the list so that only active members are there, also to reduce the clutter a bit. The reasons they were sysops in the first place is because they were friends lol, but now i don't feel the need for them to be there - Selo 22:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) (p.s the users are Aernatus and Bryant) Wikia Question Hi Richard, just a quick question (sorry for all of these lol) you know how wikipedia has an award thing that it shoves in the top corner of its pages for featured articles. well i was wondering if there was anyway we can do things like that on wikia (i.e. ours) because i was thinking of possibly doing it as an unintrusive way to show the "in-universe" rating of the page - depending on how easy it is to do this. Its an idea i want to bring up in the forums, but i thought id ask if it was possible first. - Selo 17:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :awesome, cheers richard - Selo 23:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Extreme Idea Hi richard, As you have probably heard spoilers are being leaked left, right and center. i don't want to have to abandon the wiki if people are going to post spoilers, so me and Fantomas were talking and were wondering if there was a way to mass lock the articles on the wiki. even if it was to just an IP lock so that registered users could still edit. I was wondering if wikia had anything for doing this. I'm sure that they don't like people locking a whole wiki, but i think we're justified in this case. - Cheers, Selo 17:14, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeh thats fine, on June 12th and beyond open it up to the world lol. cheers Richard, if you could get them to do it that would be great. - Selo 18:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Umm... Urr, not trying to be rude or anything... but you know we have a page for iPod tracks, right? --Fantomas 20:12, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, don't worry about it. You should go ahead and add the info about what some of the songs do to the iPod page though, as I feel it's useful information. --Fantomas 18:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Raikov I don't think Big Boss killed him, I think he just knocked him out. Because of his appearance in MGSPO. The MGS4 database does have some errors. RE: Raikov Thanks, I shall place his article on my watch list. your message this is a shared ip address and i believe that you are sendin your messages towards an user of the address, correct? this is a school facuility and i'm afraid many users can make edits here 14:43, 1 July 2008 (UTC), note numrical ip also can divert to 220.255.7.209 my changes I'm sorry. What change did I make? I don't remember one. I'll keep my eyes on grammer since I'm an English major. Darius Sinclair 21:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi there! Thank you for the welcome and recommendations! --AnScientist 19:50, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The B&B Members I've pieced together proof that the B&B members were not killed by Snake, First, the MGS4 database lists them as "neutralized" with a purple cross not "neutralized" with a red cross like the FOXHOUND members in MGS1 or Dead Cell in MGS2 and not with a blue cross like when Big Boss kills a vegetative Zero. Second, with Drebin saying that they can only survive outside their suits for a few minutes, he is probably referring to in their mental state at the time. (an example when they start to have nervous breakdowns when they shed their suits. Laughing Octopus is the best example. After Snake defeats her, (by non-lethal means) she can be heard breathing and after Snake checks her pulse he still has his gun aimed at her while he is walking away. (I've seen it about three times just to make sure I wasn't seeing or hearing things) But if you kill her (lethaly) she will be surrounded by a blue flame (like when you kill the FROGS) as she falls, her suit will shrivel up and turn to stone and she won't be breathing. I don't think we should list them as deceased if their fate depends on the actions of the player. Just so you know. --Thx-11381 17:24, 4 October 2008 (PT) Why Solid Snake never killed anyone I'm back again to enlighten(/annoy?) you! I've got proof that Snake never killed in the kill count at the end of each act anyone in MGS4 and how it proves that no boss kills were ignored. Here's the list of bosses and their reasons. *Laughing Octopus (see above) *Raging Raven (see above) *Crying Wolf (see above) *Vamp - You didn't kill him, Raiden did. *Metal Gear RAY - You didn't kill Liquid, you just destroyed RAY *Screaming Mantis (see above) *Liquid Ocelot - Big Boss says that both EVA and Ocelot were killed by the new FOXDIE. --Thx-11381 16:22, 25 September 2008 (PT) New logo? i dunnow but i think its time for a new logo? what you think?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) and can you give me a hand on my wiki Gaming Fanon?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Featured users Hey i was wondering how you can become a featured user to this site. Answer back. OK thanks for the help --User:BigBØss Losing Points I took out some pictures i added and i lost 70 points. I'm just a bit confused as to why i lost points User:BigBØss. OK i just wanted to make sure i didn't mess with the site or anything. Thanks again The Snake Soup Hi you should check this out its a video about the metal gear actors getting themselves in therapy. http://www.thesnakesoup.org/ Articles for Deletion Hi Richard, just letting you know that I've been going through and trying to pare down the numbers of pages and double/triple redirects. Please let me know if I'm going too far. XD LockeNCole 21:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Johnny on Portable ops + Hey I was wonder if you played portable ops + and found Johnny's grandfather, if so could you help me find him --BigBØss 2:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I've found him somewhere in the Power Substation on Extreme, but I was mowed down by a ton of Gurlukovitch Mercenaries, and I'd rather have Raiden than Johnny, so I had to quit. But, you can find him only once in a blue moon on Extreme. --L1QU1D5N4KE 20:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) OK OK thankes for awnsering quickly --BigBØss 2:31, 20 Januray 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I look forward to helping to better the Metal Gear Wiki! P.S: This is L1QU1D5N4KE! Thanks! Thanks for the welcome, I'm a big MG fan and I'll enjoy helping out here whenever I can. Magnum Opera04 20:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there...er back Insert non-formatted text here thank you for the greating and Ill be more than happy to do any editing when nesecary apart from just changing pictures. Even though im new to the series but thanks to a walkthrough im quickly learning everything about Meatal Gear and if there are anysites that need some could you call me and I do my best okay? Behellmorph 20:48, February 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks i look forward to helping this wiki -Ltscott BigBoss account Hey Richard I can't get on my account for awhile until I can get the alts button fixed. Avartising hello Richard its me--Noname the hero 06:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) i just wanted to say i have been geting the word out about metal gear wiki too make it a more popaler (from your fellow wikiker--Noname the hero 06:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC))oh and by the way thanks for the image info Surpressor Where I can find the Surpressor for the SOCOM(Not the USP,The Socom!) in MGS2?Is in a room where you find bullets from M9(One from the other side from the node of Strut f warehouse.)This is the only place it can be!!!I just don´t know how to get there?In a tubo of ventilação?(Sorry,my English is bad,I'm brazilian XD) Main Page Design I think your design looks great. Can't you put it there yourself? L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RE:New Main Page and pagetitle It looks good to me, I can't think of anything that needs to be included. I had noticed the title page to include "Metal Gear Solid 4", etc. and thought maybe I just hadn't noticed it before, haha! Implement it whenever you're ready! --Fantomas 18:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Skin I don't know what's actually different about it, but that's only because I'm still using the old "wikipedia" style skin. I like the look of this one though, and I'm thinking about changing from the skin I use to whichever the one we actually use is. I've noticed I haven't been taking the adverts we have on the site into account when I make articles, so I need to start thinking about how that effects pages. How do I change skins again? --Fantomas 22:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. This is going to take some getting used to! --Fantomas 22:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good! Nice choice of colours. --Fantomas 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) thanks just want to thank you for the greeting. user--Stephendwan 22:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Wikis are weird. hey. uh yeah, I just like MGS, MGO and grammar. That apostrophe had to happen, y'know? American, yeah? MGO? Acccount Hey I have an account but for some reason I can't get the alts to work. I was just wondering if you new a solution It's like a cool look for words My names BigBoss with the o having a line through it. k thanks man. Acccount Hey I have an account but for some reason I can't get the alts to work. I was just wondering if you new a solution Hello After consideration, I decided to take your suggestion to register. I've already made a couple of edits, am a big fan of the series and use this wiki fairly often, so I might as well, right? Kurosan 08:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Richard, I followed your advice and registered in the Wiki community. I hope this is the right place to ask my question. If not sorry to disturb. I play MGS2 for the second time and I'm stucked in the deep sea dock trying to freeze that damned C4 explosive under the mini-submarine. I can't make it - spraying 200 seconds, staying ducked or standing, being in front or on the side the mini-submarine, nothing helps. Do I have to be at a particular place? Do I have to be patient and spray "all day long"? Thanks in advance for any help.--Patrick Jazzman 18:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Genesjs Hello, my name is Genesjs, A.K.A Gen, G, or Phoenix the Cat. I'm new here, but but a pretty big Metal Gear fan. I don't know what possessed me to, but I decided to search for this place on a hunch today on Google (It's not quite New Years yet for me yet, because it's not midnight where I live at the moment (It's 11:43 PM right now, as I'm typing this message)), and , surely enough, I found a wiki to one of my most favorite video game franchises ever XD Anyway, I don't know anyone here or have any friends here yet, so I was wondering if you could be my first friend heree on this WIki. If you're willing to, I hope that you and I can become great friends! :D Phoenix the Cat 07:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ocelot's CQC. It's never fully explained how Ocelot learned CQC. So how come Liquid Ocelot can use CQC. The Boss never trained him. So basically. How did Ocelot learned to use CQC? :Perhaps he learned it as part of transplanting Liquid Snake's personality onto his own. Big Boss did teach Solid Snake CQC, so it is likely he taught Liquid as well. Also, Ocelot seemed to have "picked up a few moves" himself, and was able to hold his own against Big Boss at the end of MGS3. --Bluerock 02:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Liquid/Ocelot Possession. Some being saying the whole Ocelot/Liquid possession wasn't real. But when you think about it the guide book said that was a ruse to throw off The Partiots. But then how does it explains Ocelot speaking with Liquid Snake's voice in MGS2 and that he was missing his right sleeve and his hair suddenly changed. I'm just wondering. :You know, the hair part is an interesting point. I mean, unless Ocelot can make an entirely new hairdo in the speed of light, or at least the speed of sound, I doubt that Ocelot could change his hairstyle ar such a quick rate to match Liquid's hairstyle. Not to mention the fact that he removed the arm (If he was faking possession from the start, why even bother removing Liquid's arm?). Weedle McHairybug 02:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Its best not to take some things in MGS too literally. Kojima probably had the hair, voice, and displayed arm, just to visually differentiate between the two personalities, for the sake of easing the player's confusion. The player, if he's played the first MGS, will be very familiar with Liquid Snake's voice and hairstyle, and so will immediately recognise him as Liquid, and connect with his character (whether it was by spiritual possession or not). ::Once it was established that Ocelot had now "become" Liquid, there was no need to include the voice anymore in MGS4 (since it wouldn't make sense that his physical traits, such as his vocal chords, would be altered anyway). ::The whole arm change is anyone's guess though. It does have its advantages, as its shown to be much stronger than a regular human arm. ::To be honest though, I would have liked it if they kept Liquid Snake's voice just for nostalgia. Don't forget this was actually the case for the Japanese release, since Revolver Ocelot's Japanese voice actor died before MGS4, so the voice debate would not apply to that. ::Bluerock 11:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Peace Walker Metal Gear Mini Shagohod In MGS Peace Walker. There's this weird flying thing. On YouTube we nicknamed it UFO Metal Gear, or is it part of That Minin advanced Shagohod or something else? Last One Solid Snake and Big Boss? And The Boss My last one is, How would you tell between Solid Snake and Big Boss(Naked Snake) in terms in appearance personality? And is Ocelot even aware that The Boss was he mother and vic versa? if they did do you think it would effect their relantionship in MGS3 or this is pretty much what you saw? Ocelot and The Sorrow. Don't forget Ocelot's father was The Sorrow. Mostly he might have inherent some of his powers. Ocelot is considered a medium. One who can channel ghost through him. But I forgot nobody believe in ghost anymore. Just nobody believe in god. That's one theory. great minds think alike lol --Drawde83 17:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Image categories Thanks, I started doing it because I had a hard time trying to find certain images, and so I wouldn't end up uploading duplicates, which has sometimes happened. --Bluerock 18:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) A banner for the wiki There is a guy (Soul Reaper) that made a banner for the wiki. I hope I'm not wrong, but you are an admin for this wiki, right? If not, can you tell me one so I can arrange to throw the banner up (if its allowed)? Thanks anyway. Socom92 18:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hi there, I'm from the Wikia gaming team, and I'm here to help out with some general beautification of the site, drop me a line! — Game widow 18:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The Boss edits Ok, there is currently an editing debate, if not an edit war, on The Boss's section relating to whether her scar was caused by the C-section, the bullet, or some other factor. I think you and/or Richard1990 may need to help resolve the dispute. Weedle McHairybug 23:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) category removal bot after doing this manually yesturday. Is there a bot that we can use to remove all pages from a category? --Drawde83 20:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I am an administrator on the Badger Rulers of Salamandastron Wiki. I have looked at the enemy infobox on your old Wiki, ChronoPedia, and I am asking your permission to use parts of it for my Wiki. I'll credit you, of course. Yours, - the Fierce Snowstripe the Fierce